1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly to a tube-positioning device that is mounted on a breathing mask and positions a breathing tube of the breathing mask. Components of the tube-positioning device are assembled or detached quickly for maintenance purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Breathing mask form an interface between a patient and apparatus providing a supply of pressurized air. For the consideration of safety and convenience, a tube-positioning device is needed for the breathing mask. The tube-positioning device has a headgear buckle and a tube retainer. The headgear buckle is mounted on a strap of a mask and is placed on the top of a patient's head and has a mounting hole. The tube retainer has a mounting post mounted rotatably and hooking in the mounting hole of the headgear buckle. Therefore, the tube retainer is able to rotate relative to the headgear buckle. The tube retainer may clamp and position a breathing tube.
However, the mounting post of the tube retainer is designed only for easily extending in the mounting hole of the headgear buckle, not built for quickly separating from the headgear buckle. When the tube retainer is too loose to hold the breathing tube due to material fatigue or aging, replacing the tube retainer from the tube-positioning device is inconvenient and laborious.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tube-positioning device for a breathing mask to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.